The Guild of Pathfinders
The Guild of Pathfinders, otherwise known as The Pathfinders, is an Order established within the Blades of Greymane in service of it's territories' wilderness, and the Blade's goals abroad. The Pathfinders have a wide and varied skillset, capable of geography, forestry, wildlife management, gathering intelligence, and guerrilla warfare. Established by the former leader of the Leafclaw, Matriarch Tabitha Chipperwing, the Guild of Pathfinders welcome all rangers, cartographers, geologists, and druids into their ranks, including those from the former druidic clan, The Leafclaw. The Pathfinders serve from an elder forest within Beau's Tooth, known as the Pillarwood, at the Feral Copse. History Founding of the Leafclaw Prior to the existence of the Guild of Pathfinders, the ranks of the enigmatic Leafclaw existed in the jungles of Ashenvale, founded by its namesake, Matron Thistre Leafclaw. Created at first as a haven for female Kal'dorei druids, many of whom were unable to receive the training due to gender norms in their society, the Leafclaw developed into an elite sect of fighters, but only fought openly during the Third War, when the Burning Legion attacked Mount Hyjal. They were largely respected from then on, because despite a large force of seventy druids taking on many larger demons, they had zero fatalities, and from then on were allied with the Cenarion Circle. With the destruction of Gilneas, the Leafclaw sought many new allies, the majority being the displaced Worgen, who became the newest class of Tenderfoots. After the brutal mauling of one Tenderfoot by a rogue necromancer, however, the group became much more secluded, and focused on protecting the forest within their territory. Weakening of the Leafclaw After the events of Val'sharah, which many of the Leafclaw participated in, they were greatly weakened, and sought alliances from many sources, including the Blades of Greymane, sending Tabitha Chipperwing as their emissary. It was thanks to this alliance that when the Horde invaded Ashenvale during the Flames of War campaign, a precursor to the War of Thorns, the druids of the Leafclaw had aid when the Horde attacked and destroyed their base, The Den, and killed nearly half of their ranks. Due to the friendships she had made, Tabitha was chosen to become the new leader of the Leafclaw, taking the title of Matron (though later changing it to Matriarch as a result of the controversy caused by the Drust witches) and moving into the new territory of the Leafclaw, an elder forest at the southern end of Beau's Tooth known as the Pillarwood. They established themselves there, founding Feral Copse, their own village. With the War of Thorns leading to the destruction of Darnassus, the Leafclaw received a desperate plea from some of the Night Elven forces holding out in the foothills of Darkshore, and they chose to help. The Leafclaw suffered a terrible defeat due to mismanagement of their forces by the Elven captain, with almost all of those aiding dying, and the survivors horribly maimed. Tabitha Chipperwing's own leg was severed at the knee, however she engaged in a Galuyn ritual that allowed a wooden prosthetic to take its place. Formation of the Guild of Pathfinders With the near destruction of the Leafclaw as a fighting force, and many of the members losing their will to fight, the Elders and Matriarch of the Leafclaw made a difficult choice to disband the clan, allowing any of the existing members to leave if they so desired. However, for those who stayed, Tabitha invited them to join a new cause: The Pathfinders, a group of rangers who would provide support for the rest of the Blades through their knowledge of forests, tracking and guerrilla tactics. She also invited any willing rangers, cartographerss, biologists, geologists, and many others to join in the order. Vocabulary Ranks Shan'do - "Honored Teacher" in Darnassian, and one of the ranks held by the senior members of the clan. They are capable of teaching druidism to their Thero'shans. Thero'shan - "Honored Student" in Darnassian, and a rank held by all of the members of the clan, including the Elders and Matron. They are all continuously taught the ways of Druidism. Tenderfoot - The beginning rank of the Pathfinders, any initiates will be known as Tenderfoots as they finish survivalist training, basic fighting skills, and decide which specialty they desire to have. Ranger - General term for the soldiers in the ranks capable of gathering intel, engaging guerrilla tactics, and surviving for long periods of time in the wilderness on their own. Includes both Hunters and Druids. Scholar - Non-combative civilians employed under the Guild of Pathfinders who help research and provide knowledge on the landscape, animals and flora of the Ashen Coast. Guide '''- Soldiers employed by the Guild of Pathfinders to provide escort and protection for their members, also the primary fighters. '''Elder - The highest level of rank a member can reach below Matriarch, the Elders are the lieutenants of the Guild and help with managing their members and missions. Matriarch '''- The leader of the Pathfinders, typically in charge of organizing missions, members, and accessing resources. Currently held by Guild Founder Tabitha Chipperwing. Terms '''Druid of the Claw - General term for the druids that lived and studied within the Leafclaw Clan. They are druids that use the forms of bears and big cats, and in the higher ranks, owlcats, to fight and protect the balance of the forest. Ranger - General term for the non-druidic members who work on the behalf of the Pathfinders. Mostly for those capable of fighting, however, the rank does apply to the more pacifistic amongst their ranks. Druid of the Den - Another term for the Leafclaw that refers to their previous base within the Den. Rarely used in rank but more common to refer to the druids from outside sources. The Leafclaw (Clan) - The group of druids that were the former students of Thistre Leafclaw, the founder, and now Tabitha Chipperwing. Has been disbanded in the wake of the creation of the Pathfinders. The Devastation - The general term for the massacre of druids at the Leafclaw Den at the hands of the Horde during the invasion of Ashenvale. Their ranks were thinned nearly by half and resulted in the loss of an entire loss of a class of Tenderfoots, and the death of the former matron, Thistre Leafclaw. And'ryan Dorini - War cry previously used by the former Matriarch, roughly meaning "Fight for Nature" in Darnassian. Has become a farewell as well as a war cry. Sha'mura Dorini - Greeting used by many of the former members of the Leafclaw, meaning "We Serve Nature" roughly in Darnassian. Places The Den - The former base for the clan, the Den was a former barrow that Thistre had built herself. Carved into the mountains in southern Ashenvale, it has existed for thousands of years before recently being destroyed in an attack from the Horde. The Pillarwood - The current base and home for the Pathfinders, given to them by Lord Cedrec Delcarn while they were the Leafclaw. It is located in the southern end of Beau's Tooth, hugging the shoreline, and is filled with an elder forest of oak, birch and chestnut trees. The Feral Copse - The main village established in the Pillarwood, providing the housing, medical area, research facilities, cafeterias and protection for the members of the Guild. The Solemn Hollow - Within the root cavity of one of the largest trees in the Wood lies the Solemn Hollow. Filled with beds and burning incense, the hollow serves as any druid's tie to the Emerald Dream, and the place that they go in order to hibernate and commune with the Dream. It was present in the territory before the arrival of the Leafclaw, and now the Pathfinders. The Roost - Though all the members have the option to live in cozy cabins scattered around the territory, The Roost is by far the largest building, built on and around a large oak. It serves as the the residence for guests, a meeting hall, hawk training, and houses all the books not personally owned by the Leafclaw's members. It is fashioned in the shape of an eagle with spread wings. This place sends out hawks for deliveries and mail throughout the Ashen Coast. Category:Organizations